


Insanity

by lucathia



Category: The Legend of the Sun Knight
Genre: April Fools' Day, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, Parody, spoilers for V7, word count: 1000-5000 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake chapter of the prologue for volume 7 of the novels, written for Prince Revolution's April Fools' prank. </p><p>In which Resurrection brings about a startling change, and Grisia finds people proposing to him left and right. Insanity ensues. </p><p>Now includes a short continuation in addition to the fake chapter that was originally posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Original version found [on Prince Revolution!](http://www.princerevolution.org/knight_v7prologue_af/).

The holy light from Resurrection nearly blinded them, but no one was willing to blink at all, afraid that they would miss the slightest twitch from the man lying on top of the conference table. 

The Pope's face grew ashen as he continued to release more holy light, but no one was paying him any attention. Not even the Pope was attending to his own condition.

Everyone had their eyes trained on the fallen leader of the Twelve Holy Knights -- Grisia Sun.

His white hair was spread across the table, his blood-stained clothes contrasting sharply with its lack of color. His faded blue eyes were wide open, like he had been staring in the face of betrayal right before his death, even though he could not have seen it with his eyes. Or perhaps he had been so shocked that he could not comprehend the revelation he had been forced to accept.

No one would be able to claim that his death had been a kind one.

Finally, his eyes slowly closed, but the Pope didn't relax. He continued releasing more holy light. Everyone waited with bated breath, nearly afraid to breathe.

They were all waiting for those eyes to open once more.

In one bright flash, the Pope released all of the holy light he had left. He gasped, nearly collapsing by the table. The light was so bright that even though all of them still refused to blink, they couldn't prevent themselves from wincing. 

As Elmairy rubbed his eyes to get rid of the black spots in his vision, he thought he saw Grisia's fingers twitch. Then, Grisia gasped, like one might do after resurfacing from water.

All of a sudden, his eyes shot open. Bone Prisons sprang up around him. 

"Roland..." was the first thing Grisia said. 

"Sun, you're safe!" Lesus shouted. _You were...betrayed, but you're safe now._

Grisia turned his head, tilting his ear towards Lesus. "I'm safe?" He weakly reached a hand to his neck and then twisted the bloody fabric in front of his chest where he had been stabbed. "I'm... alive?"

He dispelled the Bone Prison. 

"The Pope resurrected you," Lesus said, but even as he spoke, he saw a strange expression come over Grisia's face.

Then, Lesus saw Grisia grab the front of his shirt, his hands roving about.

"Sun?" Elmairy called out in concern. 

Without answering, Grisia cupped the front of his chest. "Tell me I'm hallucinating."

Lesus stared, suddenly all too aware of the price Grisia had paid. 

Georgo whistled. "That's some rack you've got!" 

"What? That's no way to speak to-" In the middle of his retort, Chikus finally got a good look at Grisia. His jaw promptly dropped open. 

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" Laica asked Ceo. 

Ceo stopped winking. "Ah... no. I just suddenly had this urge to wink..."

Grisia's breathing was now very labored, like he couldn't get enough air. "Could you all... just... What the **** happened! Someone explain it to me."

He propped himself up, his long white hair falling behind his back. Now that his hair was no longer in the way, it was easy to see that Grisia possessed something extra he didn't have earlier. 

He cupped his "breasts," yes, breasts, and demanded an explanation. These breasts were large enough that Feng Lan would surely envy him for them. 

"Hey, don't look at me," the Pope said, hastily diverting the blame from himself. "I told them all that it was possible that you would come back with something that would make you want to die instead."

"Sun would never choose to abandon us!" Chikus bellowed. 

"But how can he stay the Sun Knight with..." Aivis gestured towards Grisia's chest. 

Grisia hugged himself to stop them from staring at his chest. He screeched, "I would rather die!"

"Grisia," Lesus finally said. "Don't be like that. It's only... some extra... lumps..."

"Only some extra lumps!? You try to have these!" But after he shouted, Grisia looked up with a calculating expression. Then, his mouth wavered and water leaked out of his eyes. "Oh Lesus! You'll take care of me, won't you?"

Lesus immediately took a step back. He knew Grisia well enough to know that he had nothing good up his sleeve. 

"Lesus~!" Grisia said and swung his legs over the table. He leapt towards Lesus, his breasts bouncing. 

Lesus immediately tripped him and stepped out of the way. 

"Ow!" Grisia exclaimed, falling to the floor. He sat up and whined, his voice climbing high. "That was mean of you."

"Captain Judgment, no fair!" Laica complained. "You should trip me!"

Lesus rubbed his temples. At least it seemed like Grisia had no other side effects. He could hear. He could speak. He could gather elements. His personality was obviously still intact too. 

"Sun, is it just me, or is your voice even higher than my girlfriend's now?" asked Vival. 

Grisia froze. He quickly patted himself between his legs.

He shrieked. 

Everyone winced. 

Ecilan patted Grisia on the shoulder. "I'll make you blueberry pie."

 _That's not going to solve anything, is it?_ Everyone else thought to themselves.

Demos appeared to say, "But we still need a Sun Knight." Then, he disappeared again. 

Everyone turned to stare at Grisia's... chest. 

"The problem is those two melons."

"M-melons?!"

"But isn't he a girl now?"

"So? He looked like one before anyway! He still looks the same now except for his chest!"

"Stop talking like I'm not here!"

Now it was everyone else's turn to adopt a calculating face. 

"What if he binds them?"

"It's going to get in the way of his swordplay if he doesn't anyway."

"He sucks at swordsmanship, so that's not a factor!

"Bind them and problem solved!"

"Who has bandages?"

Laica immediately left to get his bandages. 

Just then, Adair burst into the room. "Captain, you were rescued?"

 _How did you get here so quickly?_ Everyone wondered. Adair had evacuated with the citizens after all and should have been nowhere near Leaf Bud City. 

Adair stared at his captain. "I think I'm dreaming."

"You're not."

"I must never have woken back up after fainting."

"No, you're awake."

With a determined expression, Adair dropped to his knees and loudly exclaimed, "Captain, please marry me!"

Alarmed, Chikus shook his head and shouted, "No, if anyone, it should be me! I'm his number one supporter!"

To the side, Elmairy worriedly said, "Storm, I'm afraid for your eyes."

Ceo shouted, "I can't stop winking!"

While all this was happening, Lesus watched without a word, expression solemn as one would expect of the Judgment Knight, but he was secretly thinking, _Grisia's mine!_

Grisia flipped the table and yelled, "Awaitsun!!!!! I changed my mind! I want to become the Demon King! Take me away from this nightmare!" Sadly, Awaitsun was too far away to hear him. He wasn't around in the Holy Temple, let alone the current room.

Adair was hurt. Did his captain prefer Awaitsun over him? "I'm just kidding, Captain. Don't worry. It's April 1st."

"April Fools!" The Twelve Holy Knights shouted.

Vival glanced over Grisia appreciatively. "[I know your real fate is probably different](http://www.princerevolution.org/knight_v7prologue/), but maybe you'll find that you prefer this one instead."

"No thank you!" Grisia shouted. He spoke in a higher volume, addressing an audience that wasn't there. "You better go click the real link and forget any of this ever happened! But don't forget the blueberrypie!"

Meanwhile, Laica had returned with the bandages. He brandished them in front of them. "I've got them!"

In unison, the Twelve Holy Knights surrounded Grisia. 

Grisia backed up with his hands held up. "Wait, I'm your leader!"

"Exactly! We cannot be without a Sun Knight, even if he has turned into a girl!"

"Without the Sun Knight, we would have no path to follow!"

"Grab him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Yu Wo's author notes at the end of V6 about Grisia gaining bouncing breasts (and Judgment killing her for writing that).


	2. Chapter 1: The Sun Knight Makes His Comeback

"I'm suffocating." I could not help but complain. Having my chest bound was not at all comfortable, but after the initial confusion, I had to grudgingly concede that my brothers were right. Even though I'd turned into...a girl, that didn't mean I would ever give up on the position of the Sun Knight.

My holy knight brothers stood beside me in silent support. I breathed in deeply, or well, I _tried_ , but the bandages didn't really allow for that. Instead, I was thwarted halfway and could only manage more of a choked breath.

 _Great, thank you, God of Light_. 

I always hoped the God of Light to be a hot babe, you have to let a guy dream, you know, but with this latest fiasco, I was sure He was a lecherous old geezer! Why else would I be given not just any set a breasts, but such a...huge and voluptuous set?

Just thinking about it made me want to hug myself again to block people from staring at my chest. I've never wanted that kind of attention from Earth! It was enough to give me goose bumps!

 _Grisia, you are the Sun Knight,_ I told myself. _Even though you have a set of breasts now, your teacher still won't let you off if you botch this!_

Maybe I could wheedle my way out of punishment -- my teacher has always been weaker against girls -- but the thought itself was disturbing! I was in no way eager to become craddle-robbed. 

Shaking my head out of my disturbing thoughts, I raised my chest high but immediately shrank back into myself. I instead settled for raising my head high enough to challenge Moon and walked out onto the balcony to make my address to the public. Lesus had detailed to me the public's reaction at my disappearance and the subsequent evacuation of the city. Now that the citizens were finally allowed to return to Leaf Bud City, the best way to calm everyone down and to take their minds off of how Leaf Bud City had almost turned into a city of death was to show them that their Sun Knight was alive and well. I was not a walking billboard for the God of Light for nothing.

It was a good plan, except I was sure that the citizens would immediately know that there was something different about me. I could feel their eyes drilling into me. 

_What if they see right through me?_

If not for Lesus's solid presence by my side, I might have bolted. I even inched closer to him to put more distance between me and Blaze. I hadn't forgotten his confession!

I stood my place and wove probably the most intricate praise of the God of Light I had ever spoken, a long and complicated spiel that was bound to put everyone into a daze. It was strange, however, to sense Storm's relief at hearing me speak even though he normally hated my speeches.

_Has it really been too long since I've given him a headache just through speaking? Well, this better be enough to distract everyone! And he better keep that wink to himself!_

After I finished speaking, I waited in trepidation.

The silence held for much too long. Everyone kept staring at me. I gulped.

Then came thunderous support.

"It's the Sun Knight!"

"Long live the Sun Knight!"

After the initial uproar, everyone started speaking over each other, the silence all but forgotten. 

"The Sun Knight is back!"

"The Sun Knight is alive!"

"It's really him!"

I was taken aback. I thought for sure there would be suspicion. I had pitched my voice lower, sure, and I'd also bound my chest, but could I really pass off so easily as my previous self?

"Told you that you looked no different," Metal said to the side.

I wanted to sob.

_Metal, why are you so much more poisonous when you speak the truth?!_

After that, we made plans to crusade against Roland. The Cathedral of the Shadow God still wanted me to be the Demon King, but they had given their support to Roland when I'd died, so now they could not support me. It would be up to us to rein Roland in. I still wanted to give up the position of the Demon King, yet I couldn't let Roland take on that burden either, no matter if he had betrayed me or not. 

_If we're talking about betrayal... I betrayed him first for never knowing his pain..._

"Maybe we can control him by telling him that Sun has turned into a girl?" Moon wondered.

_That only works with you!_

"No, no," Storm said. "You don't know Roland. He won't even bat an eye at that. He's never cared about girls."

_Yes, yes, that's Roland all right! Stupid sword idiot!_

"Ah, but surely he is chivalrous enough to know that he needs to take responsibility for what he has done to his dear friend?" Earth said. "He is the one who made Sun into a woman."

_F*** you, Earth! You make that sound so lewd!_

After a moment's pause, Judgment actually nodded slowly. "That...might work." He seemed pained when he said it, but he still agreed.

I don't know where he magicked it from, but Moon stuffed a dress into my hands. I thought that maybe my sensing ability was playing tricks on me, but no, I was in fact, holding a dress in my hands.

"What is this." My voice was flat.

"Mission, seduce Roland and make him take responsibility!"

_What??!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the series ends with Grisia making Roland take responsibility. 
> 
> (While the rest of the holy knights cry their hearts out)
> 
> ~The End


End file.
